


L'instigatrice de ma chute

by hotladykisses



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotladykisses/pseuds/hotladykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D’après l’idée : Swan Queen « Toi seule peux me briser ainsi. » Titre d’après les Mountain Goats. Pour cette scène, j’ai suivi l’avis d’Amy Poehler, à savoir de commencer « quand elles ont déjà sauté. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'instigatrice de ma chute

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One That Designed My Undoing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/573795) by [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium). 



> Note du traducteur : Pour Swanqueen20, qui trouvait que les précédentes histoires s’arrêtaient juste au mauvais moment… Celle-ci commence donc là où les autres s’arrêtent ;-)

« Tu aimes ça. » chuchote Emma, et sa voix crépite comme de la magie dans l’air, cette magie qui l’oblige encore à se pincer, parce qu’elle n’arrive pas tout à fait croire que c’est vrai. Le bureau du shérif a l’air aussi terne et années 80 que toujours, mais Regina est assise sur un bureau, et cela suffit à transformer la pièce entière. Le fait que sa petite culotte ait déjà été ôtée et fourrée dans la poche de la veste d’Emma ne gâche certes rien non plus.

Regina émet un bruit de gorge dédaigneux, mais son corps se tend vers Emma d’une manière qui suggère qu’elle aime en fait beaucoup cela.

« Tu aimes que je te protège. » décide Emma en déposant un baiser sur la peau soyeuse de la cuisse à peine découverte de Regina. « Tu aimes que je m’interpose entre toi et la foule. Tu aimes que je n’aie pas peur de ta mère.  
\- Mmm. » répond prudemment Regina, dont les narines frémissent à la mention de Cora. On dirait qu’elle ne veut pas regarder Emma en face trop longtemps, comme si cela signifiait finir par admettre quelque chose. Eh bien ça ne va pas marcher, pas alors qu’Emma est tout aussi désorientée par cette étrange énergie qui infeste leurs moindres conversations et cause tous ces regards lourds de sens, ces doigts qui s’attardent, autant de choses qui n’auraient jamais, jamais dû être autorisées à se produire pour commencer.

Elle embrasse une fois encore la douceur de la cuisse, bouche ouverte, un frôlement de dents en guise d’avertissement. Ses lèvres effleurent la lisière du bas de Regina, ce qui suffit pour que celle-ci cambre le dos, aussi Emma a-t-elle la certitude que ceci est bien en train de se passer. Quelque chose a changé entre elles tandis qu’Emma s’agenouille sur le carrelage craquelé qu’elle a arpenté un nombre incalculable de fois, habituellement occupée à pester au sujet des dernières manigances de Regina pour lui ruiner la vie. Cette Regina, qui frissonne légèrement et écarte les cuisses pour qu’Emma puisse la toucher, est quelque chose de tout à fait différent.

Ce qui veut dire, pense Emma, qu’elle aura sans doute droit à un vrai baiser. Depuis plus longtemps qu’elle ne peut se l’avouer, elle fantasme secrètement sur l’attrait presque insupportable qu’exerce la bouche de Regina (ce qu’elle nie ensuite en bloc). Et honnêtement, avec toutes ces conneries de contes de fées sur l’amour véritable et la magie des baisers, elle en a parfois des fourmis dans les lèvres.

Elle se relève en prenant appui sur les genoux de Regina, et saisit l’occasion pour attirer plus près Regina assise sur la surface encombrée du bureau. Il n’est guère choquant que celle-ci en profite pour enrouler les jambes autour d’Emma, la prenant efficacement au piège. Eh bien de toute façon, ce n’est pas comme s’il y avait un autre endroit où Emma avait envie de se trouver en ce moment précis.

Avant d’avoir son baiser, Emma prend le visage de Regina dans ses mains. Celle-ci se laisse légèrement aller à son contact et appuie la joue contre la main d’Emma. La joue de Regina est satinée au toucher, et dégage une légère odeur de maquillage sous le coûteux parfum qu’Emma a tellement pris l’habitude de sentir presque chaque jour. Elle remarque que le rouge à lèvres de Regina est pratiquement effacé, et l’embrasse quand même.

Je ne suis pas déçue, pense Emma en sentant la tête commencer à lui tourner. Regina embrasse avec cette espèce de minutie et de calme désespoir auxquels Emma aurait dû s’attendre, et elle réalise alors qu’elle a ici fort à faire pour conserver un semblant de contrôle.

Le baiser est aussi un peu agressif, lorsque Regina capture la lèvre inférieure d’Emma qu’elle n’hésite pas à mordre, et Emma songe qu’elle devrait sans doute être un peu embarrassée que ce geste en particulier l’ait fait gémir si fort. Autant pour le fait de garder son calme et d’être celle qui finit par briser la façade de glace de la Méchante Reine.

Emma laisse sa bouche se promener jusqu’à la mâchoire altière de Regina, bien décidée à l’embrasser tout du long jusqu’au lobe de l’oreille puis à le téter, mais s’arrête net lorsque les mains de Regina s’enroulent autour de ses poignets.

« Attends. » murmure Regina contre le visage d’Emma. « Laisse-moi, pour une fois. »

A ces mots, Emma surprise recule un peu pour de bon.

« Te laisser quoi ? » la taquine-t-elle.

« M’occuper de toi. » dit Regina en rougissant de cet aveu. Emma traque désespérément le moindre signe révélateur d’un mensonge ou d’une ruse, mais ne lit rien d’autre sur le visage de Regina qu’un désir sincère. Regina guide les mains d’Emma afin que celle-ci les enroule autour de sa taille, et elles recommencent à s’embrasser, bien plus frénétiquement. Leurs dents s’entrechoquent brièvement avant que leurs langues ne se rencontrent à nouveau.

Un bruit soudain se fait entendre sous la fenêtre, et lorsqu’il n’a pas cessé au bout de quelques minutes, Regina décroise les jambes et laisse Emma se dégager en chancelant. Sans croiser le regard de l’autre, elles lissent vêtements froissés et cheveux ébouriffés, tâchent d’effacer les preuves de ce qu’elles viennent juste de commencer. Emma se remet dans la peau du shérif, ramasse son badge et son arme posés non loin de la hanche de Regina, prête à sortir enquêter sur ce tapage nocturne.

En fait, Emma est trop occupée à s’organiser pour remarquer lorsque le bruit finit par diminuer, et seule la main de Regina sur son bras la retient de sortir d’un pas déterminé pour faire face à un groupe de gens déjà en train de reprendre leur route. Sans doute Leroy et sa bande encore partis faire un mauvais coup.

Emma n’a même pas une chance de faire la remarque avant que Regina ne se jette sur elle comme une possédée et ne la plaque contre les barreaux métalliques de la cellule avec une force étonnante qui donne l’impression qu’il doit y avoir de la magie derrière. Le badge et l’arme tombent par terre, aussitôt oubliés.

Emma se sent plutôt bousculée (et y laisse un bouton, ce qui énerverait vraiment Regina si c’était sa chemise, mais elle a subtilisé les vêtements d’Emma pendant ces vacances imprévues au pays des contes de toute façon) cependant l’impatience de Regina est enivrante, et il est dur de protester quand toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de son corps sont en train de s’embraser au contact de Regina. Sa chemise bleue préférée est la première victime de la soudaine guerre de Regina contre les vêtements, lorsque ce bouton saute, puis que les autres sont défaits d’une main légèrement tremblante tandis que la langue et les dents de Regina s’attaquent au cou d’Emma. Cela va laisser des marques, et Emma s’en moque éperdument.

Si les baisers excitent Emma, ce n’est rien encore comparé au moment où les mains de Regina se posent prudemment sur son soutien-gorge pour la première fois. Les mamelons d’Emma la trahissent en une seconde, durs sous la dentelle noire et la main de Regina, mais elle est surtout heureuse qu’il se ferme sur le devant lorsque Regina le dégrafe et lui démontre à quel point au juste le contact est plus agréable sans rien qui s’interpose.

Les mains de Regina font place à sa bouche, qui dépose une série de baisers le long de la poitrine d’Emma et sur la courbe de chaque sein à tour de rôle. Elle trace aussi des dessins complexes avec sa langue, trouve le moindre point sensible sur sa peau, mais ne s’écarte pas encore pour jouer avec les mamelons d’Emma. Lorsque Regina finit par en prendre un entre ses lèvres mouillées et le téter avec force en le mordant légèrement, Emma rejette la tête en arrière contre le métal froid et ravale un cri. Elle fait une overdose de sensations, et Regina va la briser complètement si cela continue, mais Emma a l’impression que cette rencontre explosive est du genre de celles qui devaient toujours finir par arriver.

Les mains baladeuses de Regina, dont l’une tire sur les boutons récalcitrants du jean d’Emma, n’aident pas à calmer l’overdose. Emma sait qu’elle devrait faire davantage pour retourner cette déferlante de sensations, mais elle est trop submergée pour penser à grand-chose à part faire courir ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs de Regina qu’elle emmêle légèrement et dont elle attrape les mèches folles. Regina ne se plaint pas, en réalité elle semble tout à fait satisfaite de s’occuper d’Emma, exactement comme elle l’avait dit. Regina est peut-être capable de bien des choses : faire pleurer des grandes personnes pour s’amuser, jeter un sort à un royaume entier, broyer un cœur à l’occasion, mais elle va toujours jusqu’au bout – de ses menaces comme de ses promesses.

Emma sait qu’elle est mouillée bien sûr, mais ce n’est qu’au moment où les doigts de Regina effleurent sa petite culotte qu’elle réalise que le bout de dentelle noire est déjà trempé. (Le fait que ses sous-vêtements soient réellement coordonnés aujourd’hui peut se résumer à celui d’avoir fini par faire la lessive au cours du week-end, mais tient tout de même beaucoup du miracle). Son jean est descendu à mi-cuisses comme lors de quelque rencontre d’adolescents aux abois, mais Regina laisse échapper un sifflement apparemment appréciateur lorsque ses doigts effleurent la dentelle mouillée, et Emma se tord à son contact. Si qui que ce soit pénètre maintenant dans le poste, bon sang, si quelqu’un s’avise ne serait-ce que de faire à nouveau du bruit à l’extérieur et que Regina s’arrête à cause de lui, Emma est prête à le tuer.

Regina relâche le mamelon d’Emma avec un léger bruit de succion, et remonte en l’embrassant jusqu’à l’endroit où bat son pouls à la base de son cou. Il va falloir faire plus qu’emprunter de l’anti-cerne si Regina continue ainsi, mais il est difficile de s’en soucier. Cela le devient plus encore lorsque Regina finit par faire preuve d’un peu de clémence et descendre sans douceur la petite culotte d’Emma d’un geste vif. Emma n’a pas le temps de penser avant que les doigts élancés de Regina ne se mettent à dessiner les contours de sa moiteur, un contact affolant qui suffit à la rendre prête à supplier.

Et elle sait qu’elle le fera, si Regina le désire.

« Je ne devrais pas être en train de faire ça. » chuchote Regina contre la colonne de sa gorge, et la panique coupe le souffle d’Emma. Elles ne peuvent pas, ne doivent absolument pas s’arrêter maintenant. « Baiser l’ennemi -- un fantasme oiseux. Et je ne sais comment, tu l’as concrétisé. Comment faites-vous ça, princesse ? »

Emma n’a aucune réponse à lui offrir, quand bien même elle serait capable d’articuler des mots. Elle déteste que qui que ce soit d’autre l’appelle princesse, mais Regina transforme juste assez le terme en insulte pour le rendre supportable. Le langage est passé au second plan face à la sensation de Regina en train de lui caresser doucement le clitoris en cercles rythmiques qui lui font mollir les genoux.

Elle est déjà si près, appuyée contre les barreaux, prisonnière de ses propres vêtements à moitié défaits, et complètement à la merci de Regina. Ce qui stupéfie Emma, c’est à quel point cette situation ne lui pose aucun problème. Elles en ont fait du chemin depuis l’époque où elles tentaient de s’entretuer pour le plaisir.

« Je t’en prie. » finit-elle par arriver à dire. Emma ne sait pas ce qu’elle demande exactement, mais elle sait que Regina le lui donnera. « Je t’en prie. », cette fois dans un sanglot. Elle a tellement besoin de jouir qu’elle pourrait en pleurer. Il faut qu’elle jouisse avant qu’il y ait une autre interruption, avant que Regina ne se souvienne qu’elle est diabolique et ne la laisse en plan, ou qu’Emma ne se réveille et ne découvre qu’il s’agit seulement d’un fantasme de plus qui a échappé à son contrôle lorsqu’elle s’est endormie à son bureau.

Mais ce n’est pas un rêve, car Emma n’a jamais rêvé qu’elle sentait le souffle de Regina la chatouiller juste sous l’oreille. Elle n’a jamais rêvé qu’elle voyait Regina prendre juste assez de recul pour la regarder, déchaînée et à quelques secondes de l’orgasme, se tordre contre ses doigts. Et rien ne rappelle même vaguement un rêve lorsqu’elle sent Regina finir par glisser deux doigts à l’intérieur, là où Emma désire le plus désespérément qu’elle la touche. Regina fléchit les doigts comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées, et Emma ne peut presque pas en supporter davantage.

Il ne faut ensuite pas longtemps : une minute Emma sent la pression monter entre ses cuisses, et la suivante, le cri qu’elle pousse est étouffé par l’autre main de Regina, que celle-ci lui a négligemment plaquée sur la bouche. Elle se moque bien de ne pas faire de bruit, mais Regina du moins a le bon sens de ne pas vouloir informer tous les passants de ce petit interlude.

Juste au moment où Emma a l’impression de pouvoir à nouveau respirer, elle sent les doigts de Regina se remettre à bouger. Là où Emma s’attendait à ce qu’elle se retire en marmonnant l’air embarrassé, puis à un silence inconfortable, à la place elle a droit à une seconde fois. Emma s’oblige à se concentrer sur le visage de Regina – même si elle sent les prémices d’un second orgasme – et la voit irradier de pur désir.

Cette fois, elle jouit si fort qu’elle manque de s’évanouir.

Emma sait que Regina la soutient, et ne peut résister à l’envie soudaine de l’étreindre pendant qu’elle est prisonnière de ses bras. Regina ne s’y oppose pas, ne se plaint pas que cela froisse ses vêtements, et il y a assez de tension dans ses bras pour suggérer qu’elle essaie même de lui rendre son étreinte, même si cela semble totalement forcé. On dirait que peut-être, l’un de ces murs pourrait bien commencer à s’écrouler, comme s’il se pouvait qu’Emma ne soit pas la seule à être un peu brisée en cet instant précis.

Lorsqu’elles se séparent, l’état dans lequel elle se trouve fait furieusement rougir Emma. Elle esquisse un geste pour embrasser Regina, mais celle-ci s’écarte. A l’instant où les larmes lui brûlent les yeux devant ce rejet immédiat, Regina pose une main apaisante sur la joue d’Emma.

« Je crois que nous avons assez tenté le diable pour ce soir. » explique Regina. « Et aussi délicieuse que tu sois comme ça, je veux un endroit plus civilisé pour que tu me rendes la politesse.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait croire que je le ferai ? » demande Emma qui s’efforce de prendre un ton de défi tout en boutonnant son jean.

« Ta nature, bien sûr. » se moque Regina. « Pour les gens comme vous, il est inconcevable de ne pas être quittes.  
\- Si tu le dis. » persifle Emma, qui sourit malgré tout. « Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir encore marcher. » ajoute-t-elle en s’adossant de nouveau aux barreaux.

« Je t’ai brisée ? » demande Regina de cette voix bêtifiante qu’elle semble n’utiliser que pour railler Emma.

« Je m’en remettrai. » dit Emma, qui s’oblige à faire quelques pas malhabiles afin de pouvoir attraper Regina et lui chuchoter à l’oreille : « Mais tu peux me croire quand je te dis que demain, tu auras du mal à marcher droit.  
\- C’est ce qu’on dit. » soupire Regina. « Bon, shérif… Chez vous ou chez moi ? »


End file.
